Crash
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: [WC] ‘Never doubt and never look back. That’s how I live my life.’ Right. So what happens when it involves a dark skinned blueeyed hottie we all know and love…?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please review.**_

**Crash**

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

Catherine almost dropped her coffee mug. Thankfully, Warrick caught it but swore as the hot liquid splashed over the lip and onto his hand. She continued to stare at him until her training kicked in and she grabbed his hand, pulling it to the sink and turning on the water to cold. "Can you what?"

He tossed her a half grin and flinched only slightly at the change in temperature on his dark hand. "Can I crash at your place tonight? I won't be any trouble, I promise. I'll even help wash dishes."

"Why?" She asked bluntly, then grimaced at her rudeness. "I mean, it's no big deal…" She turned off the water and rummaged in a side cabinet for some ointment. Sapphire eyes met cobalt ones as she carefully unscrewed the top and began rubbing the ointment gently into his skin with one hand, holding his hand steady with her other one.

Warrick massaged the back of his neck with his uninjured hand. "Uh, Tina decided we made a mistake getting married, and apparently she's still in love with her ex, who just happens to work with her."

"So not all interoffice relationships are bad, huh?" Cath mused with a sympathetic smile, breaking eye contact and placing the tube of ointment back in its place. "Sorry." She let go of his hand. "I know you loved her."

He frowned thoughtfully and sighed. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I did." He inspected his hand. "Nice job." Changing the subject again, he added, "so I have two days to get my stuff outta her house, and then I'll buy a new place. Nick agreed to put up with me tomorrow, but something's goin' on tonight."

Catherine hesitated for only a fraction of a second before speaking. "You can stay with me until you do, if you want." She shrugged. "If you don't, no big deal." She reached for her coffee mug again and wiped off the counter with a cloth, yawning.

Warrick looked slightly surprised, but didn't comment. "Thanks. I don't want to impose…"

"Nah," she reassured, "I know Lindz likes you."

He grinned. "What about her mother? I'm not sure about her sometimes," he teased, eyes twinkling.

Catherine tipped her head to one side and regarded him with a smile. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she likes you too. She'll like you even better since you agreed to do dishes."

"Hey, I said help," he defended, grinning back.

"You know you will."

Warrick started when his pager vibrated at his hip and grabbed it. "I gotta go, it's Grissom." He stopped for a moment, then leaned forward and enveloped her in a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the feel of how snugly she fit in his arms. "Thanks, Cath."

She winked at him playfully. "No problem," she said, and gave him a little shove. "Go. Grissom doesn't like to be kept waiting. I know from experience." Catherine made a face.

"I'm going, I'm going…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Well since I got such nice reviews asking for more... here you are. I'll continue. :) _

_-_

Ch2- Not Quite the Plan

_I woke up this morning_

_With this feeling inside me that I can't explain_

_Like a weight that I've carried, been carried away, away_

_But I know something is coming_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know it's amazing, can save me, my time is coming_

_I'll find my way out of this longest drought_

_And it feels like today, I know_

_It feels like today, I'm sure_

_It's the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing I'm wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'_

_Hey, feels like today_

_Feels like today_

-

This had definitely not been Catherine's plan when she, on a supernaturally bizarre whim, offered her extra bedroom to Warrick- a man she had fought feelings for pretty much since she met him. And then there was that almost-kiss, which _really _hadn't helped them go away…

Well, there was most positively no almost-kissing right then, no sir. She was undeniably being kissed- very ardently and persuasively, I might add. Somehow cleaning up the kitchen after finishing washing the dishes had turned into a full-blown make-out session in which her highly attractive male houseguest's hands were running up and down her back, threading through her hair, skirting over her face.

But she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was responding, leading their tongues in an exploration dance, resting her hands flat on the muscles in his chest, shifting her hips to get closer and earning a growl in reply.

"Wait-" she pushed him away, breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes burning with desire. "Lindsay'll be home soon."

His eyes flashed dark, taking in her dishevelled appearance. That's right, it was his fault. "Does she have friends?"

If the situation had been the slightest bit different, she would have laughed. Instead, she eyed him warily. "Yes…"

This time blue eyes flickered around the room, halting when they reached a phone. He, still breathing more than normal, shoved the phone at her. "Call one of them. She needs a place to stay for the night."

A smirk toyed with the corners of her mouth. "I'm not arguing, 'Rick, but first of all, tomorrow's school. Second of all, are you sure this is a great idea? After all, you just-"

He interrupted her, coming one step closer. "I'll tell you a secret, Cath. I want you. I've wanted you since the moment you walked through that door in the crime lab and I was thoroughly convinced I had just seen an angel. And you know what? I still want you. Now, you're right here in front of me, and there's nothing in hell stopping me from doing what I can do to prove it to you."

Her expression softened dramatically as she took the phone, dialled a number, and spoke rapidly, apologetically, into the phone. "Lila, it's Catherine. I need a favour. I have to run into work for an emergency and I'll be gone for a couple of hours; I don't know when I'll be back. Can Lindsay come after school with Kari and stay until tomorrow? I can come pick her up before school, if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem, Cath. I understand how work is." Lila said sympathetically. "I'll call the school and let her know. Hope work goes well for you."

"Thanks. I owe you." Catherine hung up the phone. "I've never seen this side of you before; you actually made me lie," was accompanied by a seductive smirk.

"Damn right," he muttered unremorsefully, and once again lavished her mouth with his attention. "I'm sure you're terribly contrite and you'll feel like hell in the morning for it, too." His hands slid up the silky fabric of her shirt and skimmed over her ribcage, and skated back down to just below it, where she could feel them stretch all the way around to her back- damn, he had enormous hands- and no she was not melting into a little puddle on the floor.

Obviously she was, though, so without breaking contact he picked her up, not-so-carefully manuvered the way to her bedroom and dumped her on the bed, settling himself above her, still kissing.

Her heart skittered as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, becoming fairly impatient and finally yanking it open with ill-concealed frustration. He smiled against her mouth. The second she spotted it, she scowled at him- or, at least, tried to, as well as she could while he tortured her with his mouth and hands. "My turn," she gritted, and squirmed out from underneath him, flipping him over and shrugging off the remains of her top.

-

The first thought that ran through Catherine's mind as her foggy little mind awakened was that warm hands running up her leg, along the curve of her hip, and trailing all the way up to her shoulder was actually very pleasant. Very.

She peered at her companion through her eyelashes. "Good morning to you too."

A slow grin spread across his features. "Mmm." His head dipped down to steal a kiss. "Hello."

Hard as she tried, she couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." His hand continued its journey, exploring her body under the blanket.

Even harder to do, she batted it away when she knew if she let him keep going she was never going to get out of bed. "I have things to do today. Don't tempt me."

He ignored her, and having no choice, she kissed him quickly and snatched her robe. "I'm taking a shower. No visitors," she added, watching as his sly expression turned crestfallen. "You're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

He frowned at her and turned over. "Cruel and unusual punishment."

She laughed and sailed away. "You just wait."

-

You treat life like a picture

But it's not a moment that's frozen in time

It's not gonna wait till you make up your mind at all

So while this storm is breakin'

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

I'll keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure that's your heartache

Soon this dam will break

Feels like today, I know

Feels like today, I'm sure

It's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

Hey, feels like today

Feels like today

Oooooh….


End file.
